Various measuring systems are used in the field of fill-level radar measuring, each measuring system being adapted to the corresponding measuring environment. Depending on the field of application, various frequencies of the transmission signals can be considered. Possible frequencies range to above 100 GHz. Depending on the external environment, the transmission frequency used, and the desired maximum widening of the transmission signal after it has left the antenna, a host of different antenna sizes and antenna shapes may be used.
For the end user this means that, depending on the specification desired, said end user may have to obtain a correspondingly fabricated antenna. If the requirements that the antenna has to meet change substantially, then a new antenna may have to be obtained.